It is faster and more efficient to cut large holes instead of drilling the holes. Since the cutter removes only a circular kerf about a 1/8 inch wide less material is removed. Therefore, cutting is faster, takes less effort and develops less heat. The material inside the circular kerf is called a slug. Normally, the slug is ejected (drops below the work) on completion of the cut. If the underside of the work is inaccessible it may be difficult to impossible to retrieve the slug. In some cases it is not acceptable to leave the slug behind. This invention is directed to retention of the slug so it can be retrieved through the hole.